


goddamn right (you should be scared of me)

by viscrael



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angry Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Violence, allen is Pissed and kanda is Gay for that, fighting turns to sexy times whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to eat you alive,” he tells Kanda, staring at him. “I’m going to eat your heart out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	goddamn right (you should be scared of me)

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write yullen smut bc im a Sinner lmao but im t o o embarrassed to write out the actual sex so just. IMplied stu Ff ev eryw EHere
> 
> tbh this gets kind of violent? idk what allen is so pissed off abt. also: i imagined him to be 18+ (or at least not a smol 15 y/o) when i wrote this so no underage. idk if this is an au or canon verse u get to decide
> 
> title from control by halsey

Allen doesn’t knock when he comes in, and Kanda doesn’t ask why that is; he’s _furious_ , all fuming about something or another, and Kanda bites a response with the sole purpose of pissing him off more.

It is a sharp contrast—Allen, like this with Kanda, pissed as all hell and on the brink of yelling, verses Allen when he’s with everyone else, prim and proper and polite and never, ever, ever stepping out of _line_. It infuriates Kanda. He can’t stand people like that, people that put on this—this fucking _smile_ he always wears, fake as all hell supposedly for the sake of helping others.

He’s not wearing that smile right now, though, which Kanda thinks is a large improvement. In fact, he’s frowning, eyebrows furrowed, teeth clenched in an attempt to keep himself from saying something too—too— _rude_. But Kanda makes a comment under his breath, stands up to turn away, and then he’s _screaming_. His accent shows when he’s angry, and if Kanda weren’t used to this behavior, he wouldn’t have been able to understand what he’s saying. It’s a jumble of _what the hell is your problem_ and _you’re not any better than me, you fucking jackass_ and Kanda thinks, distantly, that this is much, much better.

Kanda doesn’t yell back, but he “tch”s and glares at the smaller and turns away, and this is even worse than responding, because all Allen wants right now is a fight, and he’s purposefully not giving it to him. But that’s fine. That’s great. Kanda wants him pissed off. Kanda wants him shouting. Kanda wants him _furious_.

And furious he gets; Allen’s teeth are bared like a wild animal, his fists clenched at his sides and twitching with the evident urge to swing at the other, and his face is so red with anger that it almost swallows the scar. Kanda takes a step forward, and that pushes him over the edge.

He lunges forward, the other sidestepping just in time to turn him around and get his arms pinned behind his back. He’s slammed to the floor in a second, Kanda sitting on his back to keep him from moving and holding his arms behind him. Allen writhes, kicks, yells, bucks to get the older boy off of him; it works, eventually, and he swings without wasting another second, fist connecting solidly with Kanda’s cheek. The force of it pushes him so he lands on his ass on the floorboard, and then there’s a body holding him down, and weight on his torso keeping him there.

Allen is breathing heavily, calming down from the excitement of their fight, and while Kanda makes a show of trying to push him off, he thinks he’s not so reluctant as he would be normally. He wants Allen like this, in control of the situation but out of control of his emotions. His rage hasn’t calmed down.

“I have had,” Allen leans over him, hands pinning his wrists above his head, “the _worst fucking day_.”

Kanda spits in his face.

He doesn’t rear back, but he has to free one hand to wipe it from his cheek, and Kanda thinks that he could use that chance to switch the position, go back to Allen with his head against the floor, win this ridiculous fight. He almost starts to, but something stops him.

“Get the fuck off me,” he says instead, trying to buck Allen off his waist, but Allen has thighs of fucking _steel_ that are straddling his hips and clenched there to keep from moving, and instead, the white-haired boy looks down at him, surprisingly calm, his hand going back to its former position holding his wrist.

“Kanda.” He smiles, but it doesn’t look polite or fake—only predatory, only animalistic. Kanda suppresses a shiver. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Fuck you.”

But Allen doesn’t lie, and there are lips crushing into his moments later, harsh and still so full of _anger_ and raw need. With the way he leans forward so suddenly, his hips involuntarily roll against the others. Kanda ignores it, but Allen bites his lip so hard it bleeds and rolls his hips once more, pointedly, and then he thinks, _Oh._

His thighs only hold tighter still. Kanda bucks again, for a different reason this time, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if the door is locked. Allen’s kisses are relentless, harsh and frantic, like if he isn’t quick enough they’ll have to stop, and his hands release Kanda’s wrists to brush down his chest, feeling the muscles there.

“Kanda,” he breathes, once they’ve separated from their kiss, faces so close together, their breaths still mingling, and Kanda fights the urge to chase after him, to keep that contact. Allen’s lips are red and shiny and swollen, and he wants to bite them, wants them to match his with blood dripping down his chin.

“Moyashi.” It comes out less angry than he wanted it to be, more breathless and gentle, and he hates how that sounds, so he pulls the other boy down by the back of his neck into another kiss, a way to distract him. The tactic works.

Allen’s hands bunch into fists on Kanda’s jacket, and he rolls his hips again, in circles and then _down_ , until Kanda groans into his mouth and feels his leg twitch. The white-haired boy sucks in a quick breath at the sound, seeming pleased with the response he’d willed out of the other, and does the motion again, and again, and again, until he’s got a rhythm and they’re grinding against each other and it almost hurts how bad Kanda wants this.

His hands search for the hem of Allen’s shirt, try to push it up in a sign of _take it off,_ but Allen shakes his head and pushes the hem back down.

“No,” he says, anger gone but passion still there. Kanda growls. He’d wanted to be at loss of control, but it doesn’t mean it’s not still annoying as hell. Allen is sitting up and leaning back, hands pressed to Kanda’s chest as he lifts his hips, teasing, an annoying grin replacing the angry frown that had previously been there.

His eyes, silver and framed with white, are hooded and sultry. His face is flushed. “I’m going to eat you alive,” he tells Kanda, staring at him. “I’m going to eat your heart out.”

 

\--

 

Allen always says that he’s going to leave as soon as they’re done (because this has happened more than once, and it will happen again), and sometimes he does, but other times he insists on showering in Kanda’s bathroom, and then he curls up in Kanda’s bed while he isn’t looking, and he falls asleep in Kanda’s clothes. This is one of those times.

The older boy scowls, watching the sleeping form on his bed, chest rising and falling rhythmically, steadily, eyes fluttering as he dreams. Kanda wonders, idly, what he dreams about, and if Allen ever dreams about him.

His eyelashes are white and his expression is calm and he looks sickeningly angelic when he’s asleep.

Kanda sits down near him and considers kicking the other awake and out the room, but it’s nearing midnight, and the witching hours don’t do too well on him, and his muscles still ache from training, and he’s so _tired,_ he just lays down adjacent to the boy and prays he doesn’t wake up first.

In Allen’s sleep, his body moves forward and curls around the other.


End file.
